Chapter 933
Chapter 933 is titled "A Warrior's Mercy". Cover Page Cover Page Request - "Enel and some frogs playing with bubblegum." PN Hong Kong 420 Land Short Summary The Orochi Oniwabanshu chase after Robin, but she repels them with Brook's help. Orochi goes berserk in the banquet hall in his Yamata no Orochi form, but is interrupted by Nami and Shinobu. Komurasaki then willingly has Kyoshiro strike her down as a form of mercy, and when the stunned Orochi turns his rage back to Toko, Nami attacks him with a lightning blast from Zeus. The next morning, Tsuru feeds Big Mom at Okobore Town, and Chopper convinces her to go to the Udon prison to find more food. Long Summary Orochi, having transformed with the powers of the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Yamata no Orochi, gives Komurasaki one last chance to prostrate herself in apology to him, desperately wondering if she is just playing with him. However, Komurasaki refuses to beg for her life, causing Orochi to go on an angry rampage. His eight heads attack everywhere they can, hurting some of his associates in the process, until he finally wrests Komurasaki into his mouth, leaving her helpless. One of the banquet guests asks Daikoku to stop Orochi's rampage, but Daikoku refuses, saying the shogun can do whatever he wants and that the Orochi Oniwabanshu's mission to find Robin is more important. Toko pleads with Robin to help Komurasaki, but Robin is unable to do so as the Oniwabanshu bear down on the two of them. However, Fujin and Raijin come onto the scene running in fear from Brook, whom they have mistaken for a Gashadokuro, and the other ninja start running in fear as well. Robin thanks Brook for his help and uses Gigantesco Mano to help repel the ninja, who wonder if the two of them are ghosts. In the attic directly above the banquet hall, Nami spies on the chaos going on and Shinobu says that they should go back up Robin and Brook. However, they are confronted by the ninja Hanzo, who is surprised to hear the name of the renowned Shinobu. He does not think that the woman with Nami is Shinobu, though, causing Shinobu to get angry and throw a projectile into his groin, incapacitating him. Shinobu then uses her powers to break through the floor, sending a large chunk of it crashing onto Orochi below. The impact causes Komurasaki to be dislodged from his mouth, and as the banquet guests stare in shock at Nami and Shinobu's arrival, Kyoshiro stands before Komurasaki and asks if she is ready for what has to be done to her. She affirms this, and is struck down by Kyoshiro's blade. Everyone in the hall is aghast at what just happened, most of all Orochi, who is angry at Kyoshiro subverting his authority to show a samurai's mercy to Komurasaki. Kyoshiro then notices a slip bearing the Kozuki Family's hidden message, which surprises him. With Komurasaki down, Orochi chases after Toko again, and Nami brings Zeus out from her Clima-Tact. Right as Brook's facade starts to wear off and more soldiers come to help Orochi, Nami sends the electrified Zeus at the shogun, unleashing a massive lightning blast that shakes the entire castle. The next morning in Okobore Town, Tsuru feeds Big Mom Oshiruko. Big Mom is thankful for the meal, even though it did not satisfy her. Chopper asks Tama, Momonosuke, and Kiku if their plan is a good idea, being afraid of Big Mom regaining her memories in the middle of it. Tama replies that they are worse off waiting here, and Chopper then tells Big Mom that there is a lot of shiruko in Udon, which causes her to immediately want to go there. Quick References Chapter Notes *Orochi's Devil Fruit is called the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Yamata no Orochi. *Nami, Shinobu, and Brook are backing up Robin. *Shinobu's younger appearance is shown and she knows one of the members of the Orochi Oniwabanshu. *Kyoshiro strikes down Komurasaki. *Kyoshiro notices Kin'emon's secret message paper. *Nami uses Zeus to attack Orochi. *Chopper's group and Big Mom are at Okobore Town. **Chopper convinces Big Mom to go to the Udon prison for food. *The decisive battle against the Beasts Pirates will occur in nine days. Characters Arc Navigation